


T.L.C - Trust A Lightwood To Care

by ninwrites



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Moves In, Cautious Magnus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Post-COHF, Reference to Edom, Reference to Magnus' time in Edom, Romance, Sickfic, Until It Is Not, Worried Magnus, all is well, caring!alec, i shouldn't write post cohf, it's happy I promise, magnus sleeps a lot, reference to COHF, reference to the breakup, sick!magnus, this was supposed to be fluffy i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been moving Alec in - not a massive feat in and of itself, but between Clave business and demon hunts and needy clients ... it's all bound to take a toll. </p><p>After all, warlocks may be immortal, but they're not invinceable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.L.C - Trust A Lightwood To Care

**Author's Note:**

> (SET A FEW WEEKS OR SO AFTER COHF.)
> 
> WHY DOES EVERYTHING I WRITE TURN INTO A HOMAGE TO MALEC??? 
> 
> WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO ME????
> 
>  
> 
> There is one sentence/praragraph in here that is very Jane Austen-esque in it's length, and I'm going to say it's an achievement and not the result of my hair-pulling stress-induced study of Persuasion.

"I'd always suspected you were the kind of person who harboured very few belongings."

Alec looks at Magnus from over the top of the box he's carrying. "This is coming from ... you?"

Magnus rolls his eyes playfully. His legs are flung over the arm of the soft velvet chair he'd convinced Alec they needed, by means of a 'congratulations-we're-a-proper-mundane-couple-now' gift. There are other things he'd snuck into the apartment, some of which Alec knew about, others that were bound to be an interesting surprise when he finds out.

Magnus had offered to help earlier, but Alec had forced him into the chair - literally - and told him to sit and rest, because he has a full line up of clients during the week and he needs to be well prepared.

The effects of Edom are still coursing through Magnus, the phantom lingering of depleted magic and his father's control limiting his energy - or more to the point, his awareness of what energy he has left.

"My belongings are all things I have collected over nearly four centuries, Alexander. You, however, have been alive for less than two decades, and as such, are bound to own less than I do. Not to mention, your affinity for owning simply the bare minimum of essentials."

"I own more than just what I need." Alec protests, bending his knees to place the box down.

It contains clothes, although admittedly, at least half of them are new and had been snuck in there; likely a joint effort between Magnus and Isabelle to increase his wardrobe to include more than just sweaters and gear. Not that there is anything wrong with having just those.

"Darling, three boxes of weapon-related items do not count."

Alec rolls his eyes, and turns for the door. "I'm going to bring the last two up."

"You know, I could just magic-"

"Nope." Alec interrupts Magnus' sentence with a shout thrown over his shoulder.

He doesn't turn around, just continues walking towards the door as he had been. Magnus guesses he's smirking, knowing Alec well enough by now to presume his reaction to things.

He's pleased, in a sense, or perhaps the correct word is honoured, that Alec cares about him enough to do all that he's doing. Pushing him to rest, basically moving himself in ... Alec has been affected by the events of the past few months too, the last one especially, but he's still going out on demon patrols and working with the Clave on reports, on top of everything he's doing for Magnus.

He's aware that he harbours an undefinable amount of love for Alec, and yet every day, he finds himself falling further. Or, perhaps, he's just falling in love, over and over again, simply with all the different parts of Alec's soul.

Either way, Magnus has reached the point where he cares for Alec more than he does his own pride, and he's willing to admit that he'd made a foolish mistake in walking away, and an even bigger one in not accepting Alec's apologies when they had first started flooding in.

Part of him suspects that, if he had of been in Alec's position himself, caught between feeling like a name at the bottom of a centuries-long list and wishing not to lose the first person he'd ever fallen in love with ... he'd have likely done the same thing.

And what Magnus had done - kept his past to himself, be it because the memories were too painful or simply because he prefers to live in the present - was at the time with reason but still not the best course of actions he could have taken. He'd been hurt, that Alec had gone to Camille instead of talking to him, when he should have realised that he hadn't given Alec any reason to go to him.

Alec had wanted answers, Magnus hadn't wanted to hear the questions, and that had caused uneccesary strife between them.

He's just grateful that Alec had taken him back. He's not sure what he would do, how he would cope, with the knowledge that he had lost Alec, his sweet Alec, forever, due to his own stupid actions.

"Earth to Magnus?"

Magnus blinks slowly, unaware of just how far his thoughts have strayed. Alec's leaning against the wall, arms crossed, the muscles of his biceps flexing beneath his shirt. Magnus has to take a few more seconds to recover from the sight.

"And you're back. I was worried there for a moment." Alec says, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Just, reminiscing, I suppose." Magnus replies. He swings his legs over until his feet are planted on the ground, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Should I leave you to it?" Alec asks.

There's no humour to his question, and Magnus knows that if he asked for peace, Alec would leave him alone for as long as he needs. At the moment, he needs company more than solitude, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

"Absolutely not." Magnus says. "In fact, you should do the complete opposite."

Alec pushes himself off the wall and takes a slow step forward. "And, how should I do that?"

"Hm, I could think of a few ways."

Magnus leans back in the chair as Alec gets closer. There's a gleam in his eyes that lets Magnus know he's more than aware of what he is doing, and Magnus thinks that, if this is what happens when he's told to rest, he should weaken himself more often.

Magnus waits until Alec is close enough, before he tugs on Alec's wrist. Alec allows himself to be pulled closer, until he's straddling Magnus' slim hips, his hands gripping Magnus' upper arms.

"Hello," Magnus says, once Alec is settled.

"Hi, yourself." Alec quips back.

"You lnow, I think this is exactly what the doctor ordered."

Alec rolls his eyes fondly, rubbing his hands up and down Magnus' arms. "I don't recall this being in Catarina's notes."

Magnus shrugs. "Well, who is to determine what Catarina means? Her handwriting is far too small and neat, and her notes are notoriously complicated."

Alec presses his lips together firmly in a smirk. "Or you just don't like the limits she's put on you for the next few weeks."

"That too." Magnus admits.

He slides his hands beneath the hem of Alec's shirt, rubbing circles over his boyfriends hips with his thumbs. Alec hums softly under his breath, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Magnus'. Alec's eyes flutter closed, but Magnus' remain open, searching Alec's face as though he can catalogue every last miniscule detail, in case a situation ever arises where he begins to forget.

"I'm really happy you've moved in." Magnus whispers.

Alec's eyes remain closed, but a smile plays across his mouth. "Me too."

"However," He adds a moment later. "My clothes are my clothes. No, glitter-fying or whatever you want to call it."

Magnus laughs softly. "I promise not to add any unecessary glitter to your clothes."

"Or my gear."

"Or your gear."

Alec opens his eyes slowly, a spark of something dancing in them, something Magnus isn't sure he's ever really seen before.

"But," Alec begins to say, causing Magnus to raise his eyebrow in a questioning gesture. "There may be a few things I can create an exception for."

"And what such things would they be?" Magnus asks curiously.

Alec's eyes draw to the side slightly, in consideration. His hands slide upwards, until they're grasping at Magnus' neck, one sliding around to tangle in the ends of his hair.

"On a few occassions, maybe, I might let you ... you know..."

Magnus eyes widen, and if it was physically possible for him to widen them further when Alec blushes, he most certainly would.

"Alexander..."

"If you want to, once or twice or whatever, if you want to ... to put makeup on me ... not a lot, just a little bit..."

Magnus hands tighten on Alec's hips, not uncomfortably tight but enough to startle Alec. He pulls back slightly, his hands tangling even further in the strands of Magnus' hair.

"You're being serious?" Magnus asks, searching for any sign of falsity.

Alec nods sheepishly. Magnus slides his hands up Alec's back, across his spine. He pulls, bringing Alec as close as physically possible.

"Oh ... Alexander, my sweet Nephilim, you are simply full of wondrous surprises." He whispers.

Alec smiles bashfully and leans over for a kiss, likely to distract Magnus from what he just said. What he should really be aware of, however, is that the only way Magnus would ever forget what his boyfriend just allowed would be if his memory got wiped.

And even then he'd probably find a way to eventually remember .

But at the moment, Alec's lips are soft and warm and pressing furiously against Magnus' own and he's having a hard time remembering much at the moment. He kisses back, hard and passionate and without a care in the world because quite frankly he doesn't have one.

Alec's just moved in, he's currently straddling Magnus' hips, they're kissing like they don't have tomorrow, and Magnus isn't sure he's ever felt this good before.

He has no idea just how bad he's going to feel when he wakes up in the morning, how tired and far from this moment of happiness.

 

* * *

 

The room is dark when Magnus wakes up, groggy and sluggish. He stretches a hand out, reaching for Alec, but all he finds is an empty bed with a fading warmth indicating that although Alec had been there, he isn't no more. Magnus sighs, and is about ready to call out for Alec, when he realises how dry his throat is. He takes it as the cause of nothing more than just waking up, until he swallows and the walls of his throat turn to fire. He swallows again, this time a little easier, but still not as comfortable as he'd like.

His eyes feel heavy, as though he hasn't gotten any sleep, but he forces them to open anyway. He can see, once he does, that the reason the room is dark is because someone, presumably Alec, has drawn the curtains shut, allowing very little light in.

He knows that he's sick, likely from exhaustian - he is half human, and he can actually get sick - and having been in a similair situation before, he understands that it will be at least two days before he's better. He could manage it in one, if he was able to use magic. But Alec has steadfastly banned him from that, and he knows there's no point arguing. Especially when his magic is what has gotten him here in the first place.

He coughs, once, because he needs to clear his throat but it also hurts, which lessens the incentive to clear his throat anymore. Although the sound is quiet, his boyfriend's sensitive hearing - heightened by the angelic power of his runes - is almost as perceptive as a canine's, and a moment later the door is opening slowly. Alec peeks his head inbetween the gap of the door and the wall, his sharp eyes scanning the room for any signs of life.

"Magnus?" He calls out softly.

Magnus, not really trusting his voice at the moment, simply nods his head, slowly, hoping the movement is enough to catch Alec's attention. Thankfully, it does, and Alec steps into the room cautiously. Magnus attempts to pull himself up, but his elbows weaken and he ends up slumped back against the headboard.

Alec hurries forward, until he's standing beside Magnus, concern shining as clear and bright as the sun on a cloudless day. He reaches a hand out and places the back of it against Magnus' forehead, a coolness that contrasts sharply with the heat radiating from Magnus' skin.

"You're feverish," Alec comments quietly. He runs a hand through Magnus' hair, pushing it back off his face. Magnus leans into the touch, chasing after simple comfort. "I wasn't even sure warlocks got sick."

"We are ... half-human." Magnus coughs out.

Alec fixes him with a sharp glare. "I know." He says, his tone contrastingly calm. "I'm just surprised."

"It's probably because of ... of recent events."

Alec rolls his eyes. "Would you stop talking? You'll only hurt your throat more."

Magnus presses his lips together firmly, resisting the urge to comment. He's aware of what talking can do to his throat, and he understands that Alec is only trying to help, but he's never really been a quiet person, and he's always had a penchant for speaking his mind. And, well, just speaking in general.

Alec's eyes soften, and he cups Magnus' cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Magnus whispers, in a tone soft enough to barely impact his throat.

Alec leans down and kisses Magnus' forehead. He's made it barely a step when Magnus reaches out, wrapping his hand around Alec's wrist. His grip is surprising firm, considering his current state, and when Alec turns around it's expecting the worse.

"I don't want you to go." Magnus whispers, and he's not sure that Alec will be able to hear, with his voice being so low, but Alec's fond smile implies that he heard everything.

"I'll be right back." Alec assures him. "I'm just going to call Catarina, in case she has any tips, you know being a warlock and all, and then I was going to text Iz to get her to bring over some soup and stuff."

Magnus pouts, and Alec rolls his eyes and steps forward. "I could just go myself, if you want..."

Magnus begins to shake his head, but then an ache blossoms behind his eyes and around his temples, and he has to stop.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes." Alec tells him, kissing his temple softly.

Magnus, as a 400-year old warlock, understands that the press of lips against skin is not likely to do much in the way of easing pain, that it is all in one's head. Despite that, he finds himself feeling a little better as Alec pulls back again.

"Besides," Alec comments, walking backwards with the sure-footedness he only sometimes retains. "I know how likely you are to do something stupid like use your magic to send out a search party for me."

Magnus shrugs, and Alec rolls his eyes almost exasperatedly. "I'm literally going to be on the other side of the the wall, Magnus."

Magnus raises his eyebrows pointedly, as though to say 'Exactly my point'.

"You're impossible." Alec mutters, but there's worry and love in his eyes, and Magnus knows he doesn't mean a word.

'You love me.' He mouths, and though Alec shrugs, Magnus catches sight of his grin before he walks away.

Magnus sighs, and rests his head against the backboard of the bed. His head has begun to pound with a steady, almost rhythmic beat, and the most disappointing part is that the last time he experienced such a headache, it was because he was hungover, which meant that before hand he'd been drinking. He hasn't been sick like this in at least four decades, possibly more, and so time has faded his memories on how horrible being ill was.

He's quickly re-discovering, that it sucks.

Of course, this time, he has his dear Alexander to look after him, something he certainly did not the last time. And whilst being sick certainly has it's utterly despairing downfalls, the idea of being looked after by Alec until he gets better makes it a little easier to bear. He isn't sure what he'd do if he didn't have Alec to help him ... calling Catarina would probably be his first option, but she's always so infuriatingly busy, and she'd hang up before he even gets a chance to properly complain.

Even though he's more than aware that Alec will shrug off his complaints, he also knows that he'll listen. And when Magnus is ill he's even more likely to whine about the smallest of things, and demand comfort and warmth to help him forget that he's not feeling well - or at the very least to distract him from the truth.

And something about he's learnt about Alec, that Magnus suspects not everyone is aware of, is that he's an avid cuddler.

However, just having the idea of something doesn't help as much as the real thing, and after a while, though it's likely just a few minutes, the lack of handsome Shadowhunter in his presence starts to send Magnus on a route bound for borderline insanity.

He's about to call for Alec, somehow, he hasn't quite figured out the logistics yet, when he hears Alec's beautiful voice echoing closer.

"Catarina, teleported I suppose, these over ... she said they should help, but she also told me, to tell you, that if you didn't 'suck it up and down it' she'd come over here herself and 'force it down your throat'."

Alec looks mildly puzzled, but also fairly amused, when he re-enters the room. "I've always liked her, but I don't think I've ever actually seen this side to her before."

Magnus rolls his eyes, though even that moment spikes a dull pain behind his eyelids.

"She's ... always been ... that way." He whispers, once Alec is close enough to understand him.

Alec's jaw pulses, and Magnus waits for him to grumble about speaking, but he doesn't. Instead, he steps forward, gently placing a wooden tray down on the bedside table. Magnus turns his head slowly, peeking at the items on the tray. He's not surprised at any of them, having known Catarina for far too long. Alec flicks on the lamp, which lights with an amber glow. It's bright enough to see, but also dim enough that it doesn't really affect Magnus.

"She said this," Alec explains, pointing towards a glass with shockingly bright orange liquid in it. "Will help speed up your recovery."

"And this," He points to a smaller glass, about half the size, filled almost to the brim with a slightly dimmer, but still bright pink liquid. "Should help your aches and pains ... apparently."

Alec eyes both glasses wearily, as though he's expecting them to explode or something.

"They're awfully bright." He comments, idly.

"Magic," Magnus whispers. He's about to continue with something about why magic is the reason for the colour, but a tickle brushes the inside of his throat, and his words are taken over by an erruption of hoarse coughing.

"I figured." Alec says. He picks up a folded cloth from the tray, and places it on Magnus' forehead. The cloth is damp and cool, and Magnus can practically feel it chase away the heat of his fever.

Of course, it will take longer than just a second for his fever to disappear, but even a feeling that is false is better than nothing.

"Do you need me to help you sit up, or-"

"I'll ... manage." Magnus croaks out, wishing for a semblance of independance.

He moves his hands until they're resting near his hips, and uses them to lift himself up. Or at least, he tries to. The problem being, that he doesn't have much strength, and even by putting all his weight behind his arms, it still isn't enough for him to properly elevate himself.

He allows himself to collapse with a groan, the movement causing his brain to rattle around inside his head.

"You're going to end up hurting yourself even more." Alec chastises. He moves his hands until they're gripping the underneath of Magnus' arms, and using his impossible shadowhunter strength, pulls Magnus up.

"Thank you." Magnus groans as he resetles himself.

Alec smiles kindly, and picks up the glass with the bright pink liquid. It glimmers in the light, like a fey drink.

"I know Catarina wouldn't harm you, despite the claims she makes, but this does look a little too much like something from Fairie." Alec comments.

Magnus shrugs one shoulder carefully. "All magic ... is connected ... in some way."

Alec shudders. "It's still unnerving."

He lifts the cup up to Magnus' mouth, the warlock's lips parting easily. The liquid fizzes as it slides down his throat, sparking against the walls of his oesophagus. He can feel the soothing effect take over, the pain beginning to ease in his mind, the creak of his limbs, the roaring fire in his throat.

Once he's swallowed, he takes a moment to let it all soak in before he attempts to speak.

He coughs first, clearing his throat. Alec looks at him in concern, likely waiting for a sign of what Magnus would like him to do next.

"I forgot what that felt like." Magnus says, and he can't help the grin that spreads as the words come out, normal and solid and without leaving a trail of fire.

"You sound better." Alec tells him, laughing softly. "What do you mean ... felt like?"

"The taste is fine," Magnus explains. "In fact, it doesn't really have a taste at all. But it fizzes and - it's not good, Alexander. I do not recommend it."

"Well, I'm not a warlock, so I don't think the likelihood is very possible."

There's an ease to the concern in Alec's eyes, now that he can see that Magnus is feeling better. He picks up the other cup, the one with the orange liquid, and Magnus groans.

"Not that one." He states.

"But it's supposed to help you get better." Alec reminds him, unaware of the reasons behind Magnus' protest.

"And it's the foulest tasting thing I have ever let touch my tastebuds. Alexander, if you love me, you will not make me take it."

Alec's eyes were filled with sympathy, but there was a steelness to his gaze that told Magnus he had little to no hope of getting out of this.

"I do love you." He reminds Magnus. "And that is why you must take it. Besides, if I don't make you, Catarina will, and I'm a lot more sympathetic to your cause than she'd be."

Magnus tilts his head slightly to the side, considering Alec's words.

"Fine." He says, pouting. "But just so that you know, I am not doing this willingly."

"I realise that." Alec replies, lifting the cup to Magnus' lips. "But you'll recover quicker. It's for the best. ."

The orange liquid doesn't fizz, but it does take forever to pass down. The taste reminds Magnus of the smell of dumpsters and the crumbs of burnt toast, and he has to force it down to prevent himself from upheaving. Alec rubs his back soothingly, which does little to aid the taste, but does help him feel a little better, all things considered.

Alec's always had a knack for making him feel better.

"I am going to tell Catarina just how much I despise her concoctions the next time I see her." Magnus says amidst gagging noises.

Alec rubs his back a few more times, before pulling away to remove the cloth from off Magnus' forehead; he places the back of his hand against the previously feverish skin, checking to see if the heat had faded away. With the same hand, he pushes Magnus' hair off his face, running it through the soft strands, his nails scraping gently across Magnus' scalp, eliciting an almost purring noise.

"Your fever is better, but I want to keep the cloth on it just in case." Alec mutters softly. He flips the damp fabric over, and returns it to its place on Magnus' head.

"You really seem to know what you're doing." Magnus comments. He doesn't want to say what he's really thinking, that he'd be lost, or curled up in a ball under his blankets groaning about how crappy he's feeling, without Alec.

Even though Alec has moved in, the line they walk is still a fragile one, and Magnus is more aware than ever of over-stepping the line, or saying something that will make Alec uncomfortable.

"I looked after Iz when she was younger, she used to get sick really easily, and Jace was too scared of catching it, so I used to look after her until she got better."

"Did you ever get sick?" Magnus asks.

"A few times. Once I was older my immune system had a greater resilience. But it's still possible, though rare, for Shadowhunters to get sick."

"I'll look after you," Magnus promises, his golden cat-eyes boring into Alec's own blue ones. "If you ever get sick. And not just to repay you for looking after me."

"There's nothing to repay." Alec replies. His reaches out and cups the back of Magnus' neck, his fingers brushing across the nape.

"I love you, Magnus. And that means that I'll do anything for you. There's no favour for you to return, and there never will be."

Magnus exhales softly, exhaustion overwhelming him. Not just exhaustion from being sick, or from his time spent in Edom, but also from the flood of warmth and love and affection flowing through him.

He's got Alec back, which is something he's still coming to terms with, still sending thanks and prayers to an Angel who doesn't care about him, for bringing his Shadowhunter back to him, and for the fact that Alec even wants to be with him. There was a time, and a far longer one than he'd have liked, when he'd wondered if he'd ever get back what he'd so foolishly given up. It hit him hardest when he was chained in the demon realm, weakened by the suffocating presence of his birth father, without his magic, and for the first time in a while, since the days of The Circle and The Uprising, he felt truly terrified that he was going to die.

And the thought that he would die without telling Alec once more that he loved him, that Alec was the only one he'd ever loved like this, the first one who had struck the chords of his heart in such a way that it brought about sweet, delicate melodies in a tune only they understood, his first of so many things...

The black tendrils of fear had wrapped around his heart, squeezing the life out of it; Sebastian could have murdered him at any time, but all Magnus could think about was the fact that Alec surely hated him, and that he wouldn't even get a chance to apologise before he died, because there was no possible way he'd survive. If Sebastian didn't do it, Edom and Asmodeous would, and he had little to no time left.

But Alec had somehow arrived in time, had saved him and despite all the odds pushing them into the ground, threatening to grind them into dust and tear them away from each other forever ... they'd made it out alive.

And although they both understood that there were still things they'd have to work on, problems that would arise in the near future, because nothing is perfect, and neither them nor their relationship are exceptions to the rule ... he has his Alexander back.

They're living together, and despite the heartache that the break-up had been, it had made them both stronger in the end. And now, they're together, they're alive, and even if Magnus is sick, he wouldn't wish for things to be any different.

"Magnus?" Alec calls softly. Magnus drags his eyes up, fighting off the fatigue that is threatening to pull him under.

Alec's eyes are blinding with an impossible mix of concern and love and amusement, the cerulean shade as clear as coloured-glass. His mouth is pulled up at the corners, and it's only after a few seconds of patient silence that Magnus realises he's actually asked a question, too, one he's expecting an answer for.

"I'm sorry darling, I think I missed that." He apologises.

Alec's lips twitch into a smirk. "I just asked if you'd heard me, and then I asked if you were okay. I can see now that you're simply tired, which is understandable."

"I'm sorry." Magnus apologises again. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's fine, Mags." Alec replies. "You're exhausted, I get it. You should probably get some sleep though, no offence but it's good you can't see into a mirror ... let's just say you've had better days."

Magnus groans beneath his breath. "I despise being sick."

"I know," Alec says sympathetically, his hand sliding up, his fingers tangling in the strands of Magnus' hair. "But if you sleep, you'll get better quicker. And then you can make yourself look as pretty as you want. Although, I think you look beautiful under any circumstance."

"But certainly not when I'm ill." Magnus replies, because surely not - he hasn't even seen himself, but he has no doubt that he looks ghostly pale, or feverishly red, and he probably has bags - and not the good Prada and Gucci kind - under his eyes, and none of that equates to looking 'beautiful'.

"You always look beautiful." Alec assures him. He carefully removes the cloth from Magnus' forehead and kisses his temple at the hairline, his lips lingering on the skin for a few seconds.

"Get some rest, I'll let Catarina know you took your ... medicine, and that you're looking better, and then I'll text Izzy and get an ETA on the soup."

"Wait," Magnus says, ignoring how small and desperate he sounds.

Alec looks at him, his eyes scanning Magnus for any visible signs to support his worry.

"Could you please..."

Magnus swallows. It's ridiculous of him to be so uncertain, he knows Alec isn't going to say no. But he's still worried he's going to say the wrong thing, or push Alec too far, and although it is an irrational fear and not at all well-founded in its logic, it is still something that puts a halt to his words.

"Could I what?" Alec asks kindly, his words serving as a reminder. That he is here, he's not going to leave, and he's certainly not going to judge. That Magnus can ask the question that's burning on the tip of his tongue, and probably end up with the answer he desires anyway.

"Could you please, stay with me until I fall asleep."

It's an irrational request, as well, he knows that even if Alec isn't in the same room, he's still going to be in the apartment. But the demon realm had struck fear deep within him, so deep that it still rattles his bones, still haunts his every thought, and he doesn't want to fall asleep without Alec by his side.

He doesn't think he'll even be able to fall asleep without Alec.

Alec blinks slowly, and it's fairly clear that he wasn't expecting Magnus to ask that. Magnus idly wonders what he was expecting, and why he seems so, hopefully pleasantly, surprised by the question.

"Sure," Alec replies, still appearing rather dazed.

"You don't have to," Magnus feels he needs to add. "If you don't want to, I completely understand."

"No - no, I'll do it, it's fine."

It's Alec's turn to look worried, in fear of offence, and Magnus wonders why they're tiptoeing around each other, whether it's just because he's sick or from something else.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Alec informs him.

Magnus watches curiously, as he usually does when Alec does anything, as his boyfriend rounds the bed until he's at the other side. Alec pauses, almost contemplatively, before pulling back the covers, careful not to take them off Magnus.

There's a whisper of air, not cold but certainly a cooler temperature, as Alec slips in next to Magnus. His pants are cotton, simple and plain with blue checkers, but Magnus has never been more thankful for Alec's minimal style of clothing. His shirt is a light grey, faded from years of wash, and it's soft on Magnus' cheek as he lies his head on Alec's chest. He can hear Alec's heartbeat, can practically feel the heated blood coursing through his veins, angel blood, Shadowhunter blood. He takes it all in, as a reminder that things are okay now, they both made it out, they're okay now.

Alec's fingers card through Magnus' hair, the pressure on his scalp gentle but firm. He starts humming beneath his breath, a habit he'd picked up as a child, and one that had awoken through his relationship with Magnus, who sings at every available opportunity. Magnus can't identify the song, not in his current state of dancing on the borderline of falling asleep, but he thinks he might have heard it before.

"I love you," Alec whispers, his words swimming around Magnus' mind.

He can feel himself drifting off, his connection to the real world weakening as he begins to lose consciousness, but even still, Alec's words of affection ring loudly in his mind, the only words that do. Even his own thoughts slide into second place, and he should probably find a problem with it, but he doesn't.

He's comfortable, and warm, and for the first time since he woke up he doesn't feel as sick anymore. In fact, even if it is just because of Alec's presence, he thinks he might even be getting better.

He's about to reply, to tell Alec that he loves him too, always, but before he can part his mouth to form any words or coherent sounds, he succumbs to the darkness of exhastion and fades off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

This time, when Magnus wakes up, it's with his head on Alec's lap, the covers pulled up to his chin. It's a much nicer change to when he'd woken up earlier that morning, to an empty bed and abandoned room.

His arm is thrown around Alec's waist, his hand curled up near his hip. He flexes it slowly, the movement causing his fingers to brush against the strip of Alec's bare skin beneath the hem of his shirt.

"Magnus?" Alec says quietly, as though he doesn't want to disturb Magnus in case he is still asleep.

"Mmm." Magnus grumbles, in lieu of an answer. He slips his hand underneath Alec's shirt, roaming across his hip. Alec's hand, now disentangled from Magnus' hair, rests on his back between the planes of his shoulder blades.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

Magnus catalogues the difference between how he had been feeling and how he is feeling now, and considers how to answer. There's a lot he could say, and a lot he probably should. But there's only one thing resting on his mind, so he decides to speak it first.

"Better. Especially because you are here."

Alec laughs softly, the kind of laugh that Magnus hears often, mostly directed towards himself but sometimes towards Jace, which brings him immense delight. It's a mix of amusement and perhaps foolish adoration, light and tilting like chimes in a delicate breeze.

"Be serious." Alec chastises, though his tone carries nothing heavy or harsh.

"I am." Magnus promises. "I do feel better. And it is, in part, because of you. It's also, likely, because of those awful potions Catarina forced me to take, and the wonderful nap I just had."

"Well, that's good." Alec says.

Magnus doesn't want to move, doesn't want to shift from this position, where he's surrounded with warmth and love. Alec's the best pillow he's ever laid his head on, and the idea that he would have to move is attrocious and that far from appealing it's one place above kissing Jace.

Well, maybe a few places above. Even the thought of touching Blondie sends metaphorical shivers down his spine.

"Are you still a little tired?" Alec asks. "I would have thought you'd be jumping around, or running to do your makeup or redecorate or ... something."

Magnus laughs, and is pleased to find it doesn't feel like swallowing razor blades. "I'm fine, Alexander."

"I just thought you'd be a little more ... restless, I suppose. You're always so exuberant and filled with an endless bound of energy."

In a better position, Magnus would shrug. As it is, that move is a little difficult and near-impossible to do comfortably, so he just sort of awkwardly nudges Alec's hip with his head.

"I'm pretty fond of this position, if I'm being honest." He explains. Alec rubs circles on the back of his neck, ocassionally getting his fingers tangled in Magnus' hair, and if Magnus happens to make a sound that's suspiciously like the purr of a cat, well, who's to judge?

"I really should text Catarina, though, and Iz." Alec reminds Magnus.

"Does that require your movement?"

"Probably."

Magnus can hear the smirk in Alec's tone, the glint in his eyes. The pads of his fingers are firm as they rub Magnus' neck, the pressure like a mini-head massage, and oh, is it doing wonders for the tension in his muscles. He wonders if he'll be able to convince Alec to give him a proper, full-body massage later on. He's sure he'll have the strength by then, and if he doesn't, he'll summon it up from somewhere.

"But I really should."

"Couldn't I just summon your phone for you?" Magnus inquires.

"No."

"Well, where is it? In the next room over? Because that wouldn't be too much of a strain on my energy, I assure you."

"Did you forget the whole reason you're even on bedrest? Because I'm pretty sure that the terms of you not using your magic for, well, anything, existed before you'd even gotten sick."

Magnus pouts, but doesn't say a word.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that means no magic, at all. Not, whenever you feel you're ready for it."

"You're mean when I'm sick." Magnus complains.

"No. I just care."

Magnus sighs, low and heavy, and loaded with utter exasperation. "But it really wouldn't be that much of a bother, Alec. You're taking things far too out of proportion."

"You're complaining because you can't just do whatever you want." Alec fires back gently.

"Well, obviously." Magnus admits. "I am nothing if not independant, and as much as I appreciate the care you've taken in looking after me, that doesn't mean I don't miss the ability to do it myself."

"I understand." Alec says. "But you're not moving."

Alec's laughter drowns out Magnus' groan, but that does not prevent the groans existence. However, as much as he would like to argue back, Magnus knows Alec isn't going to back down, and he seriously wants a proper massage, if not anything a little more heated.

He can swallow this argument. For the greater good.

 

* * *

 

Alec does end up calling Catarina, and they're on the phone for that long that Magnus goes through phases of wanting Alec back to cuddle, to then wondering what on earth they could be talking about, to then fretting that they're gossiping about him, before becoming that tired with both his endless stream of consciousness and seemingly endless fatigue, that he drifts off before the call ends.

He sleeps through Isabelle's visit, although how that is managed is a near miracle, as even though she tries to be quiet, there is still a loudness to her whisper that would usually break through. This time, somehow, it doesn't, and he only ends up waking when the door to the loft shuts a little more forcefully than is probably necessary.

He manages to drag himself up into a sitting position by the time Alec walks back in to the room. He's smiling, the special kind reserved it seems only for his sister. It widens when he sees that Magnus is awake, transitions into the kind Magnus knows is for his eyes only.

"You're awake."

"I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I even fell asleep. Again."

"This past month or so, it's taken a lot out of you." Alec says softly, by way of an explanation. "I can't say that I'm surprised."

"Well then why aren't you sick?" Magnus asks, almost pettily, the question having burned in the back of his mind pretty much since he'd first woken up in the morning.

"Perks of being a shadowhunter?" Alec suggests. He takes a step closer, his brow furrowed in adorable confusion. "Stamina? Runes? I don't know, maybe I will get sick, I'm just not there yet."

"Well I wish you were," Magnus admits, waving a hand absently. "If only so that you could share in my misery with me."

"I'll still share in your misery." Alec tells him. He's standing by the bed now, and Magnus reaches up to grasp his hand, their fingers slotting into place as though they're filling the spaces they were made for.

"Even if I didn't want to, I doubt you'd let me escape it."

Normally, Magnus would reply with an enviable comback, something devastatingly witty and eloquent. Instead, he pouts, hoping it will work in his favour. Alec is right, as he usually is, but Magnus can't help but feel as though he is being made fun of.

"You're adorable when you know you've been defeated." Alec mentions.

He leans down, brushing his lips across the corner of Magnus' mouth. As much as Magnus would like nothing more than to let him, he's still sick, and he doesn't want to be the cause for any variation of harm towards Alec.

"Wait," He says, pulling back. Alec doesn't look upset, or even angry, instead rather curious and possibly a little concerned.

"I must make it clear, that it's not that I do not absolutely want to continue where you were quite obviously headed." Magnus explains. "But more that I don't want to be the reason you get sick, when you're clearly still at the prime of your health."

"I understand your concern," Alec says, smiling sweetly. There's an air of amusement surrounding him, with threads of the authority he carries around his siblings, one built from years of putting their needs before his own.

"But, there is still a possibility that I'm going to get sick eventually. And if I get sick earlier, because of a kiss, well - I personally can't really find any downfalls."

Magnus almost groans at Alec's smirk, playing on the borderline of being smug. He's making it very hard for Magnus to say no. He knows that he should, even if he doesn't want to, but he's also always had a hard time denying Alec anything, least of all when he's staring at Magnus like he is now.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." He admits.

"Do what?" Alec retorts, appearing on the whole as though he knows very well what Magnus is talking about.

"Be all," Magnus waves his hand haphazardly. "You."

"You don't want me to be ... me?" Alec asks amusedly.

"You know what I mean." Magnus replies. "All, cute and infuriatingly adorable - you're manipulating me with the promise of a kiss, Alexander, and that is not fair."

"So, you're telling me that it's working?" Alec prompts coyly.

"I hate you." Magnus grumbles.

Alec rolls his eyes. He squeezes Magnus' hand gently, and leans forward to place a kiss on Magnus' temple. Believing it innocent, Magnus lets him, sighing softly at the brush of Alec's lips across his skin. But then Alec starts kissing down his face, across the cut of his jaw until he's back at the corner of Magnus' mouth, and Magnus begins to reconsider the innocence of his actions.

"Alec," He groans breathily.

"You're looking better now, you know? You've got more of that radiant glow I love so much." Alec mumbles against his cheek.

"You're changing the subject."

"No," Alec kisses the other corner of Magnus' mouth. "I'm simply trying to change your mind."

Magnus sighs again, a big mistake this time, as Alec uses it to capture his lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Whilst Magnus is aware that he has every right, and every opportunity, to pull away, there's a large part of him that simply doesn't want to; it's voice is the loudest, so he lets it drown out the sound of his conscience, because by doing so he gets to do what he really, really wants to.

"Alexander,"

Magnus gasps, and Alec pulls back with a mishevious glint in his cerulean eyes.

"Isn't this what the doctor ordered?" Alec smirks. "After all, we've followed all of Catarina's instructions so far, and just because she hasn't given us any more doesn't mean we can't do this

"You truly are as wily as a fox, aren't you?" Magnus comments. He tugs on their joined hands and Alec stumbles forward, landing rather awkwardly on top of Magnus. He quickly adjusts himself, his legs framing Magnus' thighs, his hands grasping on to his boyfriend's hips for balance.

"Would you have it any other way?" Alec asks, his hand roaming up Magnus' side.

He can feel the returned warmth in his skin, a surefire sign Magnus is atually getting better. And, if he takes more of Catarina's potions - not that he is yet aware he has to - he'll likely be better by tomorrow.

"Absolutely not." Magnus shakes his head, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a sly grin. "I love you exactly the way you are."

"Good." Alec rubs his thumb in circles over Magnus' ribs. "I love you the way you are, as well. Even when you're sick."

He leans down, and kisses Magnus slowly. "No matter what. Healthy or ill, with makeup or without. I love you."

"And I, you, Alexander." Magnus whispers. "And I, you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this today as I shall not be available likely until sometime early next week - four the next four days I'm going to melbourne and then I have a few days to catch up on school work.
> 
> Edited, by me, really late at night. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
